The Incredible Journey of Simon Pratton
Beginning Simon Pratton was born in York, England, sometime around the late 1600s and grew into an era of exploration and piracy, his father William Pratton was a merchant captain who lived off merge salary. Simon, who from an early age had shown an interest in a Naval career had begged his poor father for a place in a Naval Officers academy, William begrudgingly agreed and Simon was whisked away to London to begin his studies. Pratton did well in his studies and came to the attention of Admiral Browns who summoned him to his office in London one day. Commission Admiral Brown offered Simon a commission of the rank of Lieutenant in the Royal Navy expeditionary fleet to the Caribbean, Pratton eagerly accepted boarding a small vessel named "HMS Sabre" he spent his journey to the Caribbean practicing with the sword and pistol until he could match any man on board the ship. Port Royal When the several month long journey was over HMS Sabre had docked into Port Royal and Pratton was posted to Fort Charles. One day during inspection of the rather lackluster local garrison pirates raided Port Royal, anxious for some action Pratton demanded that ships chase down the scum that had raided the port and bring them to what he saw as "Justice". Three sloops set of from Port Royal in search of the pirates, the where held up at Rumrunners isle. Pratton, who was on board the first sloop, named the Interceptor, insisted that they attack and flag signals where sent out to the other two sloops the Savage and the Fearless ( as they where known ) refused to take part in the attack and fled. The Interceptor stayed alone outside Rumrunners poised to attack, that night there was a terrible storm, as though the interceptor was surrounded by cannon fire but could not offer a response, Simon heard screams but could offer no explanation and the sky poured water onto the deck of the ship as though it was a bath. The Captain was on deck when he was hit by a large wooden plank, killing him. The other officers on board agreed that Pratton take charge, and that morning when the sky was clear and the sea was blue, the crew of the Interceptor could see what had happened. The Savage and the Fearless had been destroyed by undead, who had only spared the Interceptor because they had ran out of ammunition. The Interceptor began bombarding the slither of island and what was left was soon stormed by the crew of the Interceptor. Pratton was in the thick of the fighting and soon found himself with an open wound in his arm, holding the wound he ran to the pirates powder magazine and set it a light, running with his crew back to The Interceptor when the magazine exploded it killed all the pirates. He was met by Governor Swann and Admiral Norrington upon his return to Port Royal and was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, other officers which crewed the Interceptor where also promoted. The Company Pratton resided in Port Royal where he was contacted by the EITC and offered what was called a joint commission, one that would allow him to remain in the Royal Navy and also attain the rank of Captain in the Black Guard ( the company's armed wing). he leapt at the chance for this commission and served the Company and the Navy with loyalty and ferocity. During Prattons time in the Black Guard Simon was approached by Captain Ellison Shaw who offered him a promotion to Commodore ( in the Black Guard ) if Pratton would assist with a top secret plan the EITC had for Tortuga, Pratton curiously accepted and was then deeply involved in the planning and execution of the destruction and rebuilding of Tortuga. Due to the way he had served, Pratton was again approached my Shaw who told him Beckett wanted to meet him. Pratton met Beckett in his office and was praised by Beckett for his "dutiful and just" conduct whilst serving the Company, and was promptly ordered to plan an attack on Singapore. During a pirate meeting Company troops stormed the city, during the battle which ensued Pratton came face to face with Barbossa and engaged in violent sword combat with him. Barbossa was only saved from death when a stray dagger hit Pratton in the leg and he fell to the ground, allowing Barbossa to escape. By the time Pratton was able to stand up Barbossa had vanished into the crowds of fighting pirates and soldiers. Pratton managed to chase Barbossa who had boarded the Hai Peng ship, Pratton and a group of Company agents boarded the HMS Surprise and gave chase. Pratton did so until he was ordered to come back to make up part of the Company fleet that Beckett was preparing. Becketts Death One the day the EITC armada was assembled Pratton was allowed to stay in command of HMS Surprise and was positioned behind HMS Endeavour. Pratton was ordered by Beckett to "clear up the mess left behind by the Endeavour" meaning to kill any pirate survivors. As the EITC fleet sailed out of the mist ready to meet the fleet of the Brethren court there was a gleam of optimism is Prattons eye he knew that whatever happened today there would be fame and fortune left for the victors. As the HMS Endeavour glided forth to meet the Black Pearl the Flying Dutchman sprung forth from the sea and turned to open fire on HMS Endeavour, it was now taking fire from both sides. Shock swept across the faces of every man on board HMS Surprise and Pratton, most of all was clueless as to what to do. Splinters flew miles into the air as the Endeavour took bombardment form both sides and offered no response taking this violent punishment it then exploded, many ships in the EITC fleet began to turn around and flee. When the maelstrom began Pratton did as he had been ordered and cleaned up, picking up survivors such as Lieutenant Groves. That day the HMS Surprise picked up the majority of survivors from the Endeavour. Pratton listened in horror as what had happened was described to him by each survivor, none had said whether Beckett was dead or alive and so throughout the maelstrom in the pouring rain Pratton waited and searched the sea in hope that he would find Beckett. He did. He had Beckett's body wrapped in the Union Jack and the flag of the company and sailed gravely away from the site of this terrible tragedy. Aftermath Pratton received flag signals from to other Company ships to head to Port Royal. Upon arrival he found that Port Royal was in utter chaos, people ran screaming in the streets, marines fired off muskets randomly into the air and the crowds, shops where being looted and crops where being burned. Pratton was taken to the head of the garrison, Captain Clarke, who was only new and could not handle the situation. After making inquires as to where other more experienced commanders where there was only one answer, Kingshead. Clarke ordered the garrison to assemble in the center of Fort Charles. They where more brigands, looters and boys than fighting men. Pratton went back into the town, noticing a lieutenant was trying to keep the peace he summoned him over. Lieutenant Sullivan was his name, and he was a former NCO who had earned himself a commission. Pratton ordered Sullivan to lockup all the shops and close the gates to Governor Swanns Mansion. Pratton ordered his crew to come on shore and start to separate the crowds from pirates and civilians once this had been done the pirates, who had escaped Fort Charles prison where sent back. Lieutenant Peter Blakely stormed out of Fort Charles with several cadets, he was very angry at what had happened to the town. Pratton managed to calm him and he and his men went about patrolling the town and guarding the buildings that had been broken into. Pratton sent for a new regiment to garrison Port Royal, one that could be trusted. One was sent form Kingshead and the former regiment was sent off to guard duty at Padres Del Fuego. Pratton and his crew reported to the head office at Kingshead. Cannibals During Prattons time at Kingshead he was ordered my Ellison Shaw, who had now taken over the running of the company in the Caribbean, to visit the Pelegostos tribe on Isla de Pelegostos as there had been reports of Company supplies had gone missing. The HMS Surprise set off at all haste to get to this remote island, not only was it to be purged of whoever had been stealing the company supplies, but was to be turned into a civilised British port once space had been made for Company offices. The seas where rough and the waves where high, Pratton and his crew rowed to shore on longboats and formed up. Pratton set off deep into the thick green sea of forestry that had overgrown the small island. The men where nervous. drums where banging in the distance and wield screams and shouts came from up in the mountains. Pratton and his crew set off in the direction of these shouts, which lead the crew of the Surprise to an empty village of mud huts and large fires. There was a rickety, poorly constructed bridge leading to another one and after that there where several more little dwellings. Several men who where members of the crew began rummaging around in the huts to find evidence of stealing, there was boxes of Company supplies everywhere. Pratton ordered several members of the crew to start removing the baggage, he didn't want a fight with the natives he did not know how many they numbered. Suddenly a child screamed and ran out of there hiding place running across one of the bridges screaming in some gibberish like language. Soon the all 150 or so inhabitants of the island where running across the bridge towards Pratton and his crew, they stopped when they got into the village and stood staring deeply into the crews eyes. the crew startled by these savages did not know what to do, they looked to Simon. An arrow shot into the crew and a marine fell to the ground screaming, the crew opened fire on the tribe, which was now charging and screaming, a bloody and violent hand to hand battle ensued where the 60 members of the crew attempted to fight off the crushing weight of the Pelegostos tribe. Pratton and his crew retreated to the beach. where he ordered one longboat go back to the ship and order the men on board to open fire on the tribe when they emerged from the woods. The plan worked perfectly and as the tribe emerged from the forest, screeching wildly they where bellowed down by the ferocious sound of the cannon, there was nothing left. "Huzzah, Huzzah, Huzzah! Jolly Roger The HMS Surprise sailed elegantly on the open sea, and as usual the sun warmed the backs of every man on the ship, and made the sea shine brightly. In the cabin of the ship Pratton sat studying his maps. There was a knock on the door "come" Lieutenant Miles Jenkins walked in, he had served as long as Pratton and was a damned good fighter, in Prattons opinion. "Ships on the horizon, sir" "Colours" "None, sir" The calmness about Pratton was swept away in seconds. he lifted his head away from the maps "How many?" "Five, sir, and they are looking for combat, sir." Pratton and Jenkins walked out of the cabin, and up the stairs onto the poop deck. Pratton lifted a telescope to his eye as he did so a cannon ball flew past him crashing at great speed into the rear mast ( the Mizzen mast) he bellowed down to the startled crew "All hands battle stations, prepare to engage the enemy!" The ship, that moments ago hand been a calm vessel erupted into chaos as the sailors on board rushed to the positions. Pratton stood by the helm and the sailor on board, who was only you looked nervous "steady, man." he said in a calming voice. Lieutenant Jenkins rushed upstairs, and pulling Pratton to the side he said "Sir, we have no chance, we're out gunned" Pratton looked at him knowing what he said was true "nonsense" he replied, trying not to let his voice break. "Sir, they are undead!" Jenkins exclaimed, the panic and fear could now be heard in his voice. The undead ships now came closer, the crew now at their stations readied themselves for the onslaught. There was a look of fear on every man aboard, one that was rarely seen on a Naval frigate. "Calm yourselves men!" officers cried out in attempts to steady the crews nerves. "Fire as you bare" Pratton ordered "Fire as you bare!" screamed Jenkins down to the lower decks of the ship. Cannons roared out shot, flames and smoke rose into the sky. The sound deafened the crew. Splinters and crew members of the undead ships hurtled into the sky screaming. The crewmen began to reload there guns. It was the undead's turn now, all five turned starboard and in a line began to give broadside after broadside into the the bow of the Surprise. The crew on the flew from one side of the ship to the other, men lay bleeding on the deck of the ship and others, loosing hope jumped overboard, amidst the chaos Pratton took a bullet wound to the chest. Jenkins, the 1st Lieutenant on the ship took command. "Fire!" He yelled at the crew, it was like whipping a dead horse, it made no difference to the helplessness of the situation. The undead began to board and horrific skeletal creatures threw themselves from their own ships to the deck of the Surprise. Terrified, Jenkins engaged them. Pratton, who way laying in pain near the helm managed to lift himself up to face the undead, as he did so Jenkins and other crew members ran up the stairs of the Surprise to look to him for command. Soon the only crew members where on the poop deck and the undead began swarming up the sides and stairs of the ship, and Pratton and his men valiantly fought back. Pratton stabbed one undead in his throat and whipped out his sword, spinning around he cut the head off another. Jenkins desperately reloaded his pistol and fired off a wildly aimed shot into the crowds of the undead. Kegs of powder rolled around aimlessly on deck, this gave Pratton an idea, he and Jenkins fought their way through the crowds of undead and lit the makeshift fuses on the powder kegs and threw them onto the decks of undead ships, they exploded and with great effect, sinking one undead ship and significantly damaging another. The undead began to get blown of the deck by distant cannon fire, as though they where muck being cleaned off a shoe. On the horizon Jenkins saw white sails, "reinforcements, sir!" He turned to Pratton, smiling, he was caught off guard by an undead pirate and stabbed through the chest, his face then turned from an expression of happiness to one of twisted pain, he slumped onto the helm of the ship, the ship began to turn into and undead one. The distant Naval ship, the HMS Madam, began to fire broadsides into the undead ships, so much so that it drove them off, and Pratton and his remaining crew where saved. The tattered Surprise was barely afloat, the starboard side had been ripped apart by cannon fire and the main and rear masts had been decapitate from the body of the ship. The HMS Madam grew closer and eventually its crew boarded the HMS Surprise, and the Captain requested to see Pratton. Pratton was lead aboard the Madam and taken to the captains cabin. He stepped in through the door. "Hello, sir. May I offer my sincerest thanks." "It was nothing" replied a voice that was busy with other things, the Captain shuffled through some documents."My ship was powerful enough. But may I ask, what where you doing?" The Captain spoke with a voice of experience and calm, assertive authority. "We have been chasing pirates for the past few days, sir. The other ships in our squadren where destroyed some weeks ago." "I see" his voice grew more intrigued "Which pirates?" "Not undead ones I assure you. They where Spaniards" "Hmm, interesting" he said, looking back to his desk, "How come you where fighting undead when I saved you?" "They surprised us, sir. I thought, perhaps we could have held off until helped arrived.." "I shall have your ship towed back to port, Captain...?" "Its Commander Pratton, sir." The Captain looked up, he had never head of a commander captain of a ship before. "Well, Commander, I will have your ship towed back to Port Royal. You and your men can stay aboard my vessel, because as we can both see, yours is rather... unsafe, shall we say" "My thanks, Sir. May I ask your name?" "Ishmael Venables" Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Non-Pirates Category:British Empire Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC